Satisfying the Unsatisfied
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: "Trevor Philips is a man that likes it rough, and hard. That's just how life's been, what he's grown used to. Gentle and subtle is not the way for the psychotic maniac. Sex is not an exception." ... Warnings and stuff inside.


Pairing: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips.

Warnings: Contains male slash and cursing so, if that's not for you, get lost!

...

Had to attempt this and I started this way back in September while I played GTA 5 but just now got around to finishing it... Enjoy!

* * *

Trevor Philips is a man that likes it rough, and hard. That's just how life's been, what he's grown used to. Gentle and subtle is not the way for the psychotic maniac. Such things he'd merely taunt, not that he wants such things in the first place. Sex is not an exception. Trevor wants his lovin' the same as he's taken life - wild and out of control.

Yet, some people just can't live up to his great expectations in the sack... Without a little encouragement at least... Michael De Santa is one of them.

Although Michael's got him on his hands and knees in the disgusting filth Trevor calls a bed, and he's already got his hard member buried inside of the other male's tight heat, and thrusting at him with all he's practically got, Trevor still has nerve to taunt him; and it just pisses Michael off all the more.

That's how he got into this anyway. Dares, and Trevor calling him various things; cunt and bitch just being two of them. Then again, that was his plan all along, wasn't it? Michael had no doubt. Especially considering they'd both had a few beers before hand - which lead to the fight - that lead to the fucking. Michael knew better to get drunk with this fucker around, but Trevor kept pushing it and before he knew it, they were arguing, Trevor was kissing him... And not in the sweet and loving kind most people would receive. No, Trevor's was fierce and forced before he moved down to Michael's neck, biting along the skin aggressively and he had growled like some fucking kind of predatory animal.

Michael had fought against it at first, and even got into a wrestle with the man that resulted in minor injuries on both. Yet, here it had ended with them once again fucking and although Michael wasn't thinking on it now - he would later and remember that this wasn't any different then how they were 10 years ago.

Trevor says he's changed... But that might just be the most bullshit thing Trevor has concluded because if Michael's changed so damn much, he wouldn't be in this fucking bed right now, pounding into his 'best friends' ass.

"Life's made ya soft Mikey, even in bed!" Trevor exclaimed, continuing with his insults. "Or perhaps it's the extra weight you've put on, weighing your ass down" He added, just for the hell of it. Just because he fucking felt like it.

But that done it.

"Fuck you, you unsatisfied bastard!" Michael growled, wrapping an arm around the man's chest, and forced him up on just his knees to where his back was now pressed against Michael's chest. "Nothing's just never good enough for you, is it T?" He asked, his voice low but the dangerous glare he had on Trevor suggested things were to change a little. "You keep pushin' for more, and more, just to piss people off." He continued, grabbing hold of the man's wrists, pinning them behind him because eventually Trevor would have the need to jerk himself off but Michael wasn't going to give him that fucking pleasure.

"Nah, just tryin' to motivate ya to be better, Mikey. You've been slacking here lately." Trevor retorted, although he had to admit, it did rile him up a little more (in the good kind of way) when Michael took away his ability to touch himself. Trevor wasn't against restraint whatsoever and not even against control - so long as it was kept in bed and it was Michael... Because even though he teased this son of a bitch and seemed to hate his guts, there was no way in hell he'd let another man dominate him... Unless he was completely drunk off his ass, didn't know where he was, what the fuck he was doing, and he happened to get raped or some shit like that. That wasn't the point here though.

Michael continued with his thrusts again, this time going past his limits and delivering them faster and harder than before and now, it was he who was biting along Trevor's neck and shoulder. He was going to prove the man he still had it in him.

"That's more like it, baby!" Trevor shouted with a insane chuckle of sorts following soon after.

It wasn't long though, until Trevor's chuckles faded to groans and Michael knew he had him right where he wanted him.

The movement of Michael's hips was torture, and a pleasure all the same. Not that it wasn't pleasure before, Trevor was just too stubborn to admit it... But now... Now that his hands were restricted, preventing him from taking hold of his cock and stroking himself toward climax - it was almost painful. But Trevor loved it.

Michael continues with his thrusts to the male, hitting his prostate dead on, sending Trevor further and further into a world of lust.

As if Trevor would give Michael the full satisfaction that he was enjoying this though. He bit down into his bottom lip, enough to make it bleed, as he suppressed his sounds to where they only came out in growls.

This is what he's wanted for so long now, to push Michael to take control, bring him to submission, to fuck him with all his might and to restrict him from getting himself off.

Finally, Michael took the hint.

And Michael wasn't going to stop there...

The man took Trevor's wrists in one hand now, keeping them pinned behind him, while the other arm sneaked around Trevor's neck and Michael added slight pressure, as if he were to choke the man.

"Oh fuck yes" Trevor hissed.

There was nothing that could top this - even he was sure of that... Not even his precious meth or his dangerous heists.

Each thrust, and Michael just gradually adding more pressure to his throat had him like a wild beast - growling, groaning and panting and he could swear that if this keeps up, he's going to cum without even needing to be touched.

Michael though, was already on the edge. He was only fighting it back to prolong this so there would be no insults of how it didn't last - yet Trevor always had something to complain about.

Michael can no longer delay it though. Each time he slammed into Trevor, he lost his control all the more...

Freeing the man's hands, Michael pulled Trevor closer to him, burying his face in the other's shoulder to dim his moan when he came inside the male with his final deep thrust.

And even though Trevor hadn't been touched, he too found his release when Michael had delivered that last thrust.

Michael's panting, as he pulls out of the man and lays back in the bed.

When he's regained his breath, he chuckled. "Can't have no complaints that time T, I got ya off without even touching you." He pointed out the obvious.

"Don't get so high on the horse there, _M_. Never in a million years can you do that again." Trevor clarified.

"Right." Michael couldn't help but smirk to himself, and Trevor sighed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna get a fucking beer." Trevor announced, scooting off of the bed. He didn't bother with his clothes and just marched straight into the kitchen to retrieve the alcoholic beverage.

Michael didn't say a word, he was perfectly content with how things went today, even to the point he might not be so hesitant next time Trevor comes onto him.

* * *

Reviews... Leave them? Please. :3


End file.
